preview for the olmeca war
by J. Carlos Munoz
Summary: this is a preview of what will become the olmeca war. read and tell me of how you think it is


The Olmeca War

By: J. Carlos Munoz

The mission is simple. Get in. Destroy all the defenses. Make sure no one gets mercy. It has only been 8 months that the war has started, and already there is a pacific invasion of the U.S.A coast. The war has only started by a mistake that they had. By the coast of Mexico there was an island that many creatures inhabited. That island was a military training zone for these creatures. Also it contains a portal that permitted 2 worlds to meet. An Olmeca is not a type of species, but it's a group of species. Majority of the Olmeca appear to be type of dinosaur, but also include phoenix, unicorns, and gryphons.

1 week before the U.S.A. declared war, the Olmeca and the Mexican government met and Agree upon a treaty that both will help each other economically, and military. They hoped that this will give them both an advantage. Only after the island was attack by CIA agents, it was war was ready to be declared.

Exactly when the U.S.A declared war, the Olmecas sent 500 landing crafts to the Florida coast. After that it was total war.

500 landing crafts are sent to the pacific coast in 40 different places, a total of approximately 1 million troops are being deploy to take control the whole coast. In a landing a craft, an Olmeca named Mixcoatl, he was a type of species that appear to be a velociraptor, as being deploy with RUOs, Olmecas, and Hispanic. RUOs are a small militia called Reclutas de la Union Olmeca, also called animals in arms. They are all kinds of species trained as soldiers.

With him there was a German Sheppard called Martha, and a wolf named Martin. Both are assigned to Mixcoatl as battle partners. Both of them wore a special armor that is stronger than steel yet light enough to run with. The armor contained a special weapon called birifle. The birifle was a weapon assigned to RUOs and other Olmecas that were unable to hold arms.

Martha, Martin, and Mixcoatl were together in the landing craft. Martha was scared and she was trembling. She felt something touch here on the shoulder. Looking at her, Martin said to her "calm down we will make it out alive"

Mixcoatl was standing in the back hearing the waves crashing toward their craft. "Listen well", he said in a loud voice, "there is going to be fierce resistance on this beach. There are plenty of landmines, and traps for everyone. I wish you good luck. Give them hell."

The first landing craft hit the beach the Capitan in the craft order the door to be lowered. Once it hit the ground, all hell broke loose. Machine guns from the base came in action, shooting anyone that tried to get out of the craft. Soon, many bodies started to pile up. Without hesitation, many soldiers still alive started to climb out of the craft.

Mixcoatl was able to see the second craft hitting the beach. "Get ready", he screamed. Exactly when he finished talking, ship began to tremble violently.

"What the hell happen?" yelled some soldiers.

Mixcoatl wasn't sure; he turned around and saw black smoke. And the craft was slowing down. They must have hit an oceanic mine. "Everyone get down now"

"Sir we are too far from the shore"

"I don't care just open the damn door"

The soldiers started to open the door but bullets came flying in. "Over the top "screamed Mixcoatl.

As soldiers started to climb the wall, Mixcoatl was grabbing the small animals, such as wolves, dogs and other Olmecas that were small. The first one that he threw out was a dog. Exactly after he threw the dog out, there was an explosion. From the water, blood and parts of a dog came out.

Martha was the next one taken. "Wait", she said, "Can't we think about this."

"Sorry no time to do so"

Mixcoatl threw her of the craft and she landed on the water. She couldn't swim since her armor was a little heavy. She tried all that she can, yet she was unable to float. Underwater, the sounds of the gunshot and explosions were muffled. At the bottom, three Olmecas were trying to get the armor of, but they were killed as bullets pass by. Martha was still trying to swim up but she started to stop, she was drowning.

Before death could take her away, someone pull her out. Mixcoatl was the one to pull her out. "Don't think you will leave us that easy", he said. He pulls her closer to the beach shore and yet the American soldiers were shooting at them. They got close to a barricade, and he left her there.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Don't worry I need new guns" he said and left to the ocean.

Martha was scared she was hearing countless of explosion and she heard the screams of many soldiers. She then heard a dog next to her screaming "Where the fuck is Mixcoatl?"

"Don't worry he'll be back" she said. Martha lost her grip and fell again to the water. Underneath, all she heard was bones breaking. She got back to the surface and saw the dog next to her was dead. A bullet ruptures his head leaving only the lower jaw, and part of his head was left.

Mixcoatl was underwater looking for 2 guns. As he got closer to the bottom and found the gun he was looking for. He graved a weird shape sniper and a sub machine gun that they called KQ-17.

When he got back to the surface and swam towards Martha, he said "Let go the beach"

"No I am staying here"

"You stay here and you will die later!" screamed Mixcoatl.

"Well how are you going to get there?"

Mixcoatl took out his odd sniper and pointed towards the base. No bullets where shot. A long lightning bolt shot out destroying and terrorizing the American soldiers. The gun was called Yucatan, it contain a special type of bullet that stored a lightning bolt. Then, as the trigger is pulled, a wave of lightning comes out.

"Everyone get to the earth mounds."

The soldiers behind the barricade started to come out and run towards the earth mounds. As they ran, mines were activating. Bodies were flying everywhere. One was shot up in the air and came crashing down. Another was blown and fell back to the ocean.

Martha didn't care what was happening around her, she wanted to go and find a protection. Mixcoatl was running in a zigzag pattern avoiding bullet and mines. Both of them reach the earth mound and stayed behind it.

"What the hell do we do now?" she asked.

"Wait until more soldiers come and help us." He replied.

Martin ran to where they were, and said to Mixcoatl, "Sir we got 5 craft sunken and half their crew killed."

"Wait until we receive more reinforcements."

Near to Mixcoatl's a soldier had a type of rocket launcher called Kokotena. He got out of his hiding place and was going to shoot the base until he shot at. Mixcoatl grabbed the Kokotena and told to Martin, "Quickly shoot at the base. I need a perfect shot to shut some place down."

Martin, without another word got out and shot the base. Mixcoatl quickly used the Kokotena and shot 3 times, destroying some of the base.

"Well that worked out" commented Martha.

Mixcoatl and Martin got back to the earth mound. Suddenly, bullets started pattering at the same place they were. The bullets smash the earth and some were able to penetrate to go to the other side. Before the bullets stop, Martha was shot at the rib cage and hip.

She fell to, the ground and screamed. She screamed so hard that even the mightiest man will fell to tears.

"Damn it!" yelled Mixcoatl and pulled her closer. He took of her armor to check the wounds. He noticed the bullets shredded some parts of her fur and skin leaving an oversize bullets hole. He checks his surrounding and found Cacaxtla, a corps med.

"Martin", he said "put your paw on her wound and push. I'll be right back"

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked

"Cacaxtla has some medicine for her" with those last words he left him there. Martin did exactly what Mixcoatl told him to do. He put a little pressure on her wound and blood squirted out. He push harder and yet more blood came out. Where the fuck is he going?

Mixcoatl raced around the barricades dodging bullets and landmines. "Cacaxtla!" he yelled but she was occupied. She was trying to save a life of a general with 3 other corps med.

"Wait!" she said.

"Damn it. He's a goner!" said one of the Olmeca.

"No he isn't. I stopped the bleeding, I stopped the bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Exactly when she finished, bullets came and destroyed the general's helmet.

"Damn you son of a bitch. Just gives us some fucking time." she yelled at the base.

"Get down" said Mixcoatl. He jumped on her and push her to the ground. Luckily, on time, he push her and save her from a row of bullets coming her way.

"I need your help" he said "There is an injure RUO near the base. You need to heal her."

"Sorry, I can't. There is too much casualties on the shore. I need to start here and then work my way up."

"Then give me the medicine."

"All right" she said and gave him a bag filled with bottles and a dish.

He took the bag and headed back to the same place Martha and Martin was. He again dodge bullets and land mines. He was getting close when a landmine was activated near him. It was strong enough to throw him to the side. He stood up again, and ran towards Martha and Martin.

"Hurry!" Martin yelled "she is losing lots of blood."

Mixcoatl got where he was and took out a grenade. Activated it and smash it to the ground. The grenade didn't kill them, but rather made an energy shield around them.

He look at Martha's wound and notice than it could be too grave to just cure the skin. "Damn, I can't believe I have to do this on a battlefield." He took his claw and cut open her stomach cavity.

She gave just one yelped and didn't say a word.

Mixcoatl then cut open near her chest cavity, he noticed that there was a rib broken and a few intestines cut. "Not much damage" he said. He took out 3 bottles and a dish from the bag. One was colored green another was blue and the last one was a black liquid. He uses the green one to, miraculously, heal the intestines, and use the blue one to heal the rib cage. He uses a pair of tweezers to take out the 2 bullets in her. H used a weird type of liquid that instantly heal the place that he cut open. She had no holes on her body at all

While this was happening, Martha saw other soldiers being mauled. He saw a horse on the ground with its legs ripped off and an Olmeca that had no arm. She also saw a whole group of Olmeca blow up by a rocket. She then heard an injured dog screaming I am going to die. The dog repeated it for 5 times until it was shot again.

She felt something hold her head, it was Mixcoatl. "Drink this; it will heal your wounds" She took the drink and she felt better. She drank a special medicine that reorganizes her inside to its proper way.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome" he said "Martin, do you know where we are."

"Right where we are supposed to be but everyone else doesn't know it." He replied.

Mixcoatl use his communicator that was instantly on his helmet and said "This is Mixcoatl from base Xibalba. We do not have the base, I repeat. Xibalba is not on our grasp. Send more reinforcements."

Near the beach, Cacaxtla was trying to save a life of an injured Hispanic. She used a bandage to stop the bleeding on his arm. "Don't worry it is going to be fine" she said.

After she tied it well, she put him on her shoulder and headed towards Mixcoatl's place. She kept thinking_ I am all right, I'm a doctor. No one can kill me._

She got close to where he was and then machine guns quickly shot her. Luckily she had armor to stop the bullets from killing her. "What the hell!" she screamed "I not in battle"

"Shut up!" said Mixcoatl to her, "they don't care who the fuck you are. They just want you dead!" He looked around his place and found about a hundred soldiers were on the mounds. That was not enough for the whole beach.

More and more landing crafts came. Soon 5000 soldiers arrived to the beach. Mixcoatl knew it was time. He yelled to the whole troops, "Get ammo and Kokotenas. Take whatever is useful"

Soldiers went to open field and got many kokotenas and weapons. Many return back with the kokotenas and reloaded them quickly.

"Get ready" he yelled. After a moment he yelled in his Nahuatl language, Mikila. Kill

All soldiers fired the kokotenas and a whole wall of rockets quickly hit the base. It impacted with an enormous strength that it appeared to have desintigrated the whole base.

"Get out and fight, we are in business" yelled Mixcoatl. That time all soldiers got out of the mounds and ran up the base. Behind, there was 5 trenches filled with American soldiers shooting the incoming Olmecas, RUOs and Hispanics. The first 3 trenches quickly fell to their power, yet the other 2 were heavily guarded.

Mixcoatl gave on last call and said, "CA drop to hell"

In the sky, at altitudes that no one can see you, there were enormous helicopters with pods. In the helicopters 400 soldiers awaited to drop to the battlefield and get some action. The order they yearn finally came. All troops went in their pods and were drop behind enemy lines.

They fell at fast speeds, that no one can tell you were coming. They hit the ground and many soldiers got out and started running behind the base. All soldiers in the base died unknowingly of the CA. Aside of the base and trenches, there 3 other small hellholes filled with enemy soldiers.

Mixcoatl got near one and threw a grenade that appeared to be an oversize knife. The knife exploded, but it burned all soldiers in the base. He used an Infierno, a grenade that burns all soldiers near it.

After 5 hours of intense fighting, the beach came to the Olmeca's power, it felled, like the invasion in Normandy, in one day. Soon it will be slow steady invasion towards the capital.

PLEAS COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK, AND WHAT I SHOULD ADD


End file.
